mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanne
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15387 - Attack: 899 - Defense: 760 - Recovery: 843 - } A young Astromon skilled in battle, whose only weakness is her impulsive character. Those around Jeanne urge her to be more level-headed, but it seems recklessness is in her nature and rectifying it will be no easy task. - Jeannette = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19320 - Attack: 1121 - Defense: 947 - Recovery: 1051 - } This Astromon creates much trouble for herself due to her hasty nature. One time, at an all-you-can-eat ice cream buffet, she ate too much too quickly and suffered a truly splitting headache. Adversity is never far from her side, it seems. - Saint Jeanne = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 24192 - Attack: 1399 - Defense: 1182 - Recovery: 1312 - } Thanks to her spontaneous nature, Saint Jeanne is ready to leap into action at any time, and her adaptability makes her an invaluable ally on the battlefield. Never late for an appointment, she is well trusted by her friends, and is always asking advice about how to turn her weakness into new strengths. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 10729 - Attack: 907 - Defense: 1259 - Recovery: 825 - } This young Astromon takes to any task with sincerity and thought. Rumor has it Jeanne likes to abandon her serious side at times and have a little fun; an admirable characteristic, if true. - Jeannette = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 13412 - Attack: 1133 - Defense: 1589 - Recovery: 1033 - } Preparation and routine are this Astromon's forte, and a schedule is something to be followed to the letter. Almost every day goes exactly according to plan, and even a minor divergence from the timetable can make Jeanette a little flustered. Masters are advised to have a little patience when handling this Astromon. - Saint Jeanne = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 16764 - Attack: 1415 - Defense: 1993 - Recovery: 1290 - } Serious by nature, Saint Jeanne fulfills her militaristic role with faithful determination. More resolute than her adolescent days, she has also acquired a little more flexibility tower her love of meticulous scheduling. Recently she has been a little troubled by her master's impromptu overnight business trips, so occupies herself with manual tasks to take her mind off things. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15404 - Attack: 804 - Defense: 947 - Recovery: 912 - } This young Astromon seems to always be either asleep or dozing. Jeanne possesses an innate ability to adapt to any situation, but soon drifts back to the land of slumber. Higher-ranking Astromons often scold her for being lazy, but Jeanne would rather take a nap than pay such voices much attention. - Jeannette = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19342 - Attack: 1004 - Defense: 1182 - Recovery: 1138 - } Jeanette can often be found sleeping in the most unexpected of places-on top of the airship's chimneys, or the highest shelf in the pantry. The locations she chooses are something dangerous, but she performs so well in training her master can't really complain too much. - Saint Jeanne = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 24218 - Attack: 1251 - Defense: 1477 - Recovery: 1421 - } Her barefaced, cheeky nature has evolved into something her master might find a touch irritating. It is this happy-go-lucky personality that sees Saint Jeanne generate great affinity with her master's new Astromons, helping them to quickly fit into the group. Her motto is "compassion and courage," words she truly takes to heart. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 17680 - Attack: 851 - Defense: 686 - Recovery: 765 - } A young Astromon possessed of a strong will, Jeanne trains her mind and body daily. She dreams of the day she will don the pure-white armor of a knight to proudly protect both her master and her fellow Astromons. - Jeannette = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 22186 - Attack: 1064 - Defense: 856 - Recovery: 956 - } "Jeanette must abide by three solemn vows. They are as follows:1. Never retreat from battle.2. Show mercy to the weak, but also respect.3. Fulfill all promises made, and live without dishonesty or deceit.Taking these vows is simple; observing them is another matter indeed."- Excerpt from "essays on Astromon Society" by Telem the Obscure - Saint Jeanne = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 27774 - Attack: 1329 - Defense: 1069 - Recovery: 1195 - } A lady knight, virtuous and proud, who delights in serving masters of prodigious talent. Respectful at every moment, Saint Jeanne is compassionate to Astromons of any element. but strict and unforgiving towards herself. This character trait causes her more than a little stress, but a few kind words of encouragement from her master are usually enough for such anxieties to melt away. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12874 - Attack: 816 - Defense: 1272 - Recovery: 938 - } A young girl who seeks to draw her power from the darkest depths of her soul. Her desire to grow in strength is apparent in the way she conditions herself, such as refusing to wear an apron even when cooking deep-fried foods. - Jeannette = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 16091 - Attack: 1020 - Defense: 1602 - Recovery: 1172 - } This young lady Astromon meditates in pitch darkness of night in a bid to become stronger than all others. When Jeannette awakens from her trance, just as the dawn is breaking, she always drinks two glasses of water and eats a special salad for breakfast to ensure she gets enough dietary fiber. Jeanette only ever uses her own home-grown organic vegetables, and she boats of superior quality harvests than even the local farmers. - Saint Jeanne = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 20112 - Attack: 1277 - Defense: 2010 - Recovery: 1463 - } To achiever her goal of becoming the world's strongest knight, Saint Jeanne chose to fortify the darkness that resides deep within her. In preparation of this, she strives to master the secret arts of stealth. In the conscripting alleyways of the city bazaar, she delivers newspapers to the merchants, gently slipping through the throngs of shoppers like a breeze wafts through the forest; she goes barely noticed and rarely ever felt. Saint Jeanne also tried her hand numerous other trades, all to facilitate her quest for knightly greatness. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:4 Star